


back to you

by sunleo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleo/pseuds/sunleo
Summary: Mark's self-sacrificial attempt to break his bond with Donghyuck, doesn't work out.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble that I originally did for fun but my friend convinced me to. Also, I know I tagged this with the a/b/o tag but it's so subtle, it might as well not be there. So, if you're looking for that, you wouldn't find it over here.
> 
> Um, it's also unbeta-ed!

“I- you weren’t supposed to be here.” Mark stutters, resisting the overwhelmingly strong urge to gather Donghyuck up in his arms. To wipe away the frown that’s only gotten deeper as soon as he’s spotted Mark.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to be?” Donghyuck crosses his arms, turning away to heave a deep sigh. Their bond, as weak as it is, pulses with the need to get closer now that they’re within the vicinity of each other. Mark’s barely holding himself back as it is, clenching his fist by his sides. 

Donghyuck’s clearly struggling with it too, if the way he’s unnaturally shivering means anything.

For the nth time Mark feels a severe pang in his chest, pushing his hair away from his face in frustration. He broke things off to help Donghyuck, not to make it worse for him. 

They haven’t shared the practice room in months, not since Mark broke it off. 

Donghyuck’s manager made sure of that.

Even if the previous months have been anything but easy for Mark, if it makes it less painful for Donghyuck to promote, then he’ll do it. He’d do anything to make sure of that at least, Donghyuck gets a chance to succeed.

If Mark’s career goes down the drain, he’ll find a way to get back. But, Donghyuck’s case was different. He was born for this career. From his natural-born talent, to his personality, to his very being. 

It’s been his dream for years and who was Mark to take the chance of him succeeding away from him, so selfishly.

They formed their bond when they were young. According to the statistics, surely it shouldn’t be as hard as it is to break their bond. Donghyuck’s manager had told him bonds that were created in the early teen years normally don’t last anyway. Months of separation was his proposed way of slowly breaking the bond.

But, it’s never worked.

From the moment Mark had that conversation with Donghyuck’s manager and even thought about breaking things off with Donghyuck, it was painful. When he’d actually gone ahead and done it, the feeling of Donghyuck’s heartbreak filtering through their bond was enough to bring Mark to lean against the wall in support and later on his knees when it fully sunk in. 

It was never supposed to be this painful, Mark had searched it up. He’d researched all the cases of bonded pairs who’ve mated early and broke it off before they made it into their adulthood. 

All of them had talked about how the mating bites had been a spur of the moment thing and how relieved they’d been to be free of their partners. They talked about the lack of intent to actually commit behind them. A lot of them cited the reason that they’ve just been a couple of teenagers fooling around, not knowing how deep the bond runs. 

Mark couldn’t understand their reasons at all. He’d formed that bond with Donghyuck, knowing and wanting to be with him for the rest of his life. 

The way Donghyuck had flushed so prettily after Mark had completed the bite. His eyes fluttering as Mark soothed any residual pain from his neck with soft and scattered kisses around his face. The warmth of the newly formed bond between them, emitted a feeling that was so intense and alluring that they’d refused to be parted for the rest of the day. 

That was a feeling Mark could never forget. 

They spent the rest of the following weeks curled up around each other, unable to get enough of the feeling of having a mate. Even when their respective debut dates were months apart from each other’s, making them the busiest they’d ever been - they somehow managed.

Mark took the initiative to call Donghyuck up whenever he can and Donghyuck took it upon himself to invite himself over his dorm whenever he could. They’d stay behind whenever their practice times would overlap. Every chance that they had to be in each other’s presence, they took. 

Both of them, desperately trying to make it work.

It was working until Mark had broken it off.

“If you regret it so much, then why the fuck did you break it off?” Donghyuck grits out, startling Mark out of his thoughts. He’s come close enough to be within arm’s reach, still shivering as if he couldn’t help it. 

Mark stays silent, pressing his lips together to avoid the risk of just outright confessing. Donghyuck could hate him. It would be painful and Mark would always regret the suffering that Donghyuck would have to go through in the process but if it meant that he would succeed and wouldn’t suffer in the long-haul, it would be okay. 

Any sacrifice that Mark has to make to ensure Donghyuck’s happiness, he would make. Even if it meant his own downfall in return. He tries to smile, “It’s for the best.” 

Donghyuck’s frown gets even deeper, a faint feeling of anger travels through the bond, making Mark wince. It’s nothing new, he’s felt the pulse constantly throughout the time they were separated but seeing it clearly on Donghyuck’s face makes it hurt more. 

But then again, he’d rather Donghyuck felt angry with him, rather than the intense hurt and sadness he’s been feeling. 

“I can feel your regret, every single day. For the six months since you’ve broken it off, don’t hide from me now.” Donghyuck trails off towards the end of his sentence, glancing away yet again. “I can feel everything, don’t.” his voice breaks, “Don’t lie to me, please.”

Mark crosses his arms tightly, digging his fingers into his biceps to hold himself back as much as he can. If he doesn’t do anything, their bond could still break. Donghyuck can be free to do whatever he wants, he wouldn’t be bound to a mate so pathetic, he couldn’t even handle the simple matter of concealing his feelings.

“If it’s something I’ve done-“ Donghyuck starts, Mark shakes his head abruptly, feeling his mouth run before he even has a chance to convince himself that he shouldn’t. “It’s not you, it’s never you. I- You deserve better than an alpha who can’t even-“

Mark’s shoulders slump, giving up. “Who can’t even fucking tell that you were suffering trying to maintain this bond, up until your manager told me.”

“I wasn’t. Who the hell told you that I was?” Donghyuck says, gritting his teeth. He steps forward, gently pulling Mark’s hands away from the harsh grip it’s had on his skin. “It hurts,” he brings one of Mark’s hands to his own face, cupping his cheek. “It really hurts, please.”

Mark takes a deep breath, caving in. He leans in, kissing his cheek before nosing down Donghyuck’s neck where his scent is the strongest, pressing a gentle kiss on the mark he’s placed months ago. “I just want the best for you,” he murmurs, kissing the same spot again, relishing in the way Donghyuck shudders a little bit. “I want you to be happy. You deserve it all.”

Donghyuck smacks the back of Mark’s head a little before sliding down a hand down his neck, to pull him closer. “Then stop this self-sacrificing schtick, you idiot. Come back to me.” he sighs, when Mark buries his face into his neck, trying to soak up his scent. “Please.”

Mark nods, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist to hold him closer. Tighter. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally, I write for my friend's blog over [here](https://markhyuckaus.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Check it out if you're interested haha! Let me know what you guys think in the comments haha!


End file.
